Her Blush is Worth More than You Know
by just.like.kndrgrtn.x3
Summary: To her, isn't wasn't just one night. It was the most important night. One she would never forget. It was the night that brought that rosy color back to her cheeks when he looked at her.


**Okay i've decided to write this since i've have the idea in my head for a while now and i can't get it out. I think the name goes well with the story. Summary: _To her, isn't wasn't just one night. It was the most important night. One she would never forget. It was the night that brought that rosy color back to her cheeks when he looked at her.

* * *

_**

The soft color drained from her cheeks as she watched him leave the room. She was stupid. She was idiotic. Maybe not when it came to science or mathematiques but when it came to boys or, her best friend, she was stupid. And the situation that was progressing could prove it. How dumb could she have been to actually think that when he awaken he would smile, kiss her nose softly and ask her to be his. But it didn't work that way. And the answer didn't surprise her. It wasn't supposed to have happend with her best friend. Her best friend, not lover. Not boyfriend. Not anything. Other than a best friend. Now he wouldn't talk to her, and how sure of that she was. But it wasn't all of her fault. You could say, he started it.

_''I'm going to go get a drink, d'you want one Shar ?'' The brunette asked shaking her empty glass._

_The blonde shook her head, a sign that meant she didn't. _

_The petite Latina-like girl walked off and over to the drinks table. It was another party. Another teenage party, that would end with people either being drunk, having sex, or experimenting with drugs and having an overdose. In other words, this was Chad Danforth's party._

_The glass was stalled down as her hand left, heading for the bottle of Vodka. She rarely drank. But tonight, her friends had told her to 'Lighten up and have fun'. And that was exactly what she was doing._

_The drink started falling, pouring into the glass that contained a drop from the last batch of Tequilas. But it spilt. Spilling when she felt something, or rather someone attach to her neck. She tensed quickly. She would have fun, but not this much. But that was just her first instinct._

_''Brie...'' The voice grumbled against her neck. Shivers travelled down her spine and back up again. She knew that voice all to well._

_She giggled, her hand flying to his head and her fingers threading through his hair that was soft and that tickled against the skin on her chin. ''Yes, Wildcat'' The nickname reserved for one person only. _

_His head moved as did his eyes that poured into her, ''I thought we all told you to have some fun..'' It wasn't a question. Well, it could have been. But by the sound of his voice, the alcohol might have drowned his vocabulary out._

_''I am.'' She looked down as her cheeks rose red, ''Look, I'm drinking..'' She looked up quickly, picking up her glass and shoving it towards him. Her head down again._

_''No...'' His half drunken voice trailed off. ''I mean, '' He began, huskily whispering in her ear. His fingers travelled up her neck and to her chin. Resting under there, directing her head up towards him, his thumb grazing over her lips. She blushed, but kept it down by biting her lips gently and not to hard. His eyes rode from side to side, searching hers. ''...real fun'' His fingers curled under her chin and his thumb swept over her peachy lips repeatedly._

_She gulped silently. The little noise not reaching his ears. Her eyes searched his. Trying to find some sort of seriousness. But that was all she found. Maybe his eyes a little daisy thanks to the drinking. She didn't see anything else. So she answered. She nodded._

_His other hand flew to the back of her head, latching on tightly. This thumb trailing over her cheek and back, rubbing the cherry color. He worked her mouth open, his tongue plunging in rapidly. Her eyes closed. She had waited for this for so long. Forever in her life for him to even kiss her. And now it happend._

_But after that door closed to the upstairs bedroom and it was locked. She would wish she was still waiting.

* * *

_

She walked into school. Her head hung down. Her eyes an almost black color. And the usual rosy cheeks that deepened when she saw him gone. Replaced with a darker, purple. The bag on her shoulder falling. Her hands grasping on tightly to the material of her green hoodie.

Her locked wasn't that far away. Which meant she wouldn't have to pass by him. But that also meant, he wasn't waiting by her locker as he usually was. And she felt relieved at that instant, she want to be even more embarrased than she was. But a pain that hid away hit her, their friendhsip was ruined. And it was all her fault.

He might not have been there, but the blonde and the darker skinned brunette were. And they both wore supportive smiles on their faces. The blonde rushed over to her, envelopping her in the biggest hug she had ever received. But it was almost bone crushing. ''Gabby, I am sooo sorry. If I would have known.. I would have kicked the boy in the nuts.'' She apologised. They walked to her locker and other brunette wrapping her arms around her protectively, and not as tight as Sharpay.

''Guys, I'm fine, really..'' She wasn't only trying to convince them, she had herself to convince aswell. ''Tay, I don't think I'm going to be able to come after school for the Scolastic Decathlon meeting.''

Taylor nodded, her apologetic smile resting upon her lips proudly, ''Take as much time as you need.''

''It's just with them having basketball practice after.. I'm sorry.''

''Gabs, you have nothing to be sorry for.. Okay ?'' The brunette nodded, but was still unaware of her sureness none the less.

The girls talked and joked, trying to lighten Gabriella's mood. Before the bell rang and they had to leave for homeroom. But the journey wasn't so pleasant.

''Watch where you're going you nerd-'' He cut off when he turned around fully. His words replaying on his tongue and him wishing to take them back.

The tears in her eyes tried to be held back at the words he said. Guess they really were not friends anymore. He opened his mouth to take it back. But she just shook her head and left. The tears spilt and he sighed. He made her cry. Again.

* * *

Lunchtime was quiet. The basketball slash cheerleader table was energetic and silent at the same time. Some groaning from headaches or some from heartaches. The mixed tables were talking, randomly talking math equations, skateboard tricks, annoying teachers and slashing wrists.

But the principle mixed table was the silent of the most. Consisting of Taylor, Kelsi, Gabriella, Sharpay and Martha. Nobody could come up with a conversation. It was all to hard for what happend.

Gabriella sighed, picking at her peanut butter and jelly sandwiche. Sharpay bit her lip from the pain of watching her best friend. Kelsi looked in the boys direction and bit the insides of her cheeks, trying to think. Taylor and Martha whispered. Talking French exams and study plans.

She couldn't handle it. She couldn't sit there and pretend eveything was okay, because it wasn't. So she stood, grabbing her bag and running for the doors. Slamming together as she hurried past. The jock tale looked and wrinkled their eyebrows, wondering what was going on. But one got up and followed. Understanding the outburst. The four friends widen eyes and ran towards him. Kelsi and Martha blocking him from leaving. Sharpay stood with her arms crossed and her head shaking. While Taylor rested a hand against his chest.

''Leave her, alone.'' Taylor said slowly. Emphasing each word.

''Why should I ?'' The boy asked, his arms banging against him, ''She's my best friend!''

''Correction, she was. What kind of a best friend are you, if you wake up the next morning and leave. You knew she was watching you and crying, begging you to stay, but did you stay and comfort her, tell her everything was going to be okay and that you would stay. No. You left.''

''I need to explain'' He said, his eyes flowing down and his shoulders rising and lowering in one motion.

''There's nothing left to explain! You left her there, and you didn't even say anything. You saw that was crying but did you wipe her tears away, no, you just ignored them. You knew you were hurting her, but you still left anyway!'' Sharpay exclaimed, her finger pointing various times towards him sharply.

''Did you not see it... Everytime you looked at her and she saw, you did you not see it ?''

''Not see what ?''

''She blushed. Everytime you looked at her, she blushed. Everytime you spoke to her, she blushed. Whenever you did anything towards her, to her, and for her. She always blushed. Didn't you see it... Her blush is worth more than you know. That night, she probably blushed, even if you were drunk, she would have. And do you know why ?'' Taylor asked exsasperated, ''Cause she loves you. She always has, she still does. And she probably always will. Otherwise her cheeks wouldn't turn a strawberry shade everytime. That doesn't even happen t my parents, and they've been married for twenty two years. I don't want to know everything that happend that night at Chad's house. But I know in brief what happend. Its wasn't hard to guess. You might have thought it was a mistake, something that never should have happend. But she didn't. She wanted it, and you took advantage of her. What makes you think she can ever trust you again. She thinks you hate her, and you never want to see her ever again. But do you know the main reason, that night was so special to her ?''

He rarely cried but the tears in his eyes looked natural as he looked at her and shrugged, ''Why ?''

''Because it was with you.'' Sharpay explained, her eyes glistering over, ''You meant everything to her. And you still do. She wouldn't have done it with anybody else. She wouldn't have let anybody touch her the way you probably did. And you took her for granted. It's wasn't just another night...'' The blonde directed shaking her head, her eyes watering over, ''She was a virgin.''

He snapped. His head ached. His body stiffened. And his heartbroke. But his legs moved. And that was all he needed, to run out that door and go after her. He knew where she would be, he had shown the place to her. But the sight made him hurt even more. She was sat, on the floor, the arms wrapped around her legs as he knees were bent up infront of her. She was craddling herself. She was protecting herself. He didn't mean to hurt her. He didn't want to cause her all of this pain. He didn't regret what happend. He couldn't regret it. He was just shocked that it happend and his head still ached that he left. He didn't stay because he knew if he wiped her tears away, he'd end up saying something he knew wouldn't be right. He loved her. And he couldn't bare to see her like this.

''Hey...'' She glanced up but turned her head quickly at him. Why not just cause her even more humiliation.

''Brie...'' He reached his hand out to stroke her cheek but she just pushed him away, her head turning back her left.

''Leave me alone.''

''What if i don't want to ?''

''Well what if i want you do ? It's not that hard to leave, you do it all the time..''

''Brie, listen.'' He knew she wouldn't listen. Or at least he thought. His explanation continued, up until he finished, ''...I love you too.''

She looked up, ''What ?'' he voice pained him, but he deserved it.

''I love you..''

She blushed at the words, ''I love you too.''

He smiled and leaned forward, stopping before her lips, ''Be my girlfriend ?''

''Make me blush even more don't you!'' She giggled, and he smiled. He leant in more and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Now he could see her blush...

**If I say I'm a fan of my own oneshot, is that too weird? Lol Reviews are well appreciated xoxo J**


End file.
